


It Ends Tonight

by Adolpha



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto's a bro, Fighting, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, mentioned hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't think that asking about dishes would cause all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Tonight

_The walls start breathing, my mind’s unweaving, maybe it's best you leave me alone, a weight is lifted on this evening, I give the final blow when darkness turns to night it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

"Kuroo? Why isn't the sink clear?" Kenma asked his boyfriend. "I don't know." Kuroo replied from the table he was sitting at. He was working on his calculus homework waiting for Kenma to get home from work. "I specifically asked you this morning, as you were leaving for class, to rinse and stack the dishes in the sink so that I could make dinner when I got home." Kenma said cooly. "I forgot, I'm sorry." Kuroo answered without looking up from his textbook. "Can you come do it now while I go change?" Kenma asked in a strained voice. At this Kuroo looked up at the younger boy. "Kitten, I'm sorry that I didn't do the sink but I don't see why it's so bothersome." Kuroo said. Kenma's jaw tightened. "It's bothersome because this keeps happening. I ask you to do something for me, you acknowledge that you heard me then you don't do it. You don't follow through." Kenma said trying not to yell. "Is it because you think I can just do it later?" "No, I just forget about the tasks." Kuroo said frowning. "Then put a reminder on your phone!" Kenma said losing his composure. "You're 19! You should be able to handle small tasks like the sink!" "Are you calling me irresponsible?!" Kuroo yelled back. "Yeah, I am!" Kenma shouted. "You act like I have all the time in the world to clean up after our messes! News flash! I don't! I also have classes and a life that doesn't revolve around you!" "Fine! You want me to take care of the sink!" Kuroo roared. He stalked up to the sink grabbed one of the plates in it and threw it at the wall. "There! One less dish for me to wash!" "Damnit Kuroo! I just want you to take some responsibility! Clean up your messes!" Kenma shouted. "I do take responsibility! Who's the one always late to their classes or to their job! Your boss isn't going to let that continue!" Kuroo yelled. "At least I can clean up after myself!" Kenma retorted. "You're such a mess you probably wouldn't even know what clean means!" "I'm the mess?! I'm not the one throwing myself at some stupid music major because he talked to me!" Kuroo yelled. "Is that what this is about?! Hinata?!" Kenma asked. Hinata was really kind, he was one of the first people in a long time to approach Kenma. After they got over the first conversation awkwardness, Kenma learned that Hinata was a music major and was really kind. "No, of course not! Why would I get upset over my own boyfriend throwing himself at some other guy?! I mean, it's not like I actually saw a future together!" Kuroo shouted. That comment stung. "If you don't see a future together then why are you still here?" Kenma said in a quiet voice. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was true, if Kuroo didn't see a future together, then why keep the relationship? "I thought maybe we could make a future together but apparently not!" Kuroo yelled. He went and grabbed his jacket. "Kuroo, don't leave." Kenma said. Kuroo shook his head. "No, I tried. I waited thinking, maybe you would come to your senses, but I can't do this. Here. I don't need this anymore." Kuroo said handing Kenma a small box. He opened the door and left. After the door shut behind Kuroo, Kenma looked down at the small box. It was grey and soft. He realized that it was a ring box. He was afraid to open it, but he did. Inside the box was a folded piece of paper and a gold band. The paper read:

**Kenma,**

**You ignite a fire in my heart every day. I have really enjoyed spending the last 10 years together. I want to ensure that we have many more years together. So, without delaying it longer, Kenma Kozume, will you marry me?**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

Kenma put the paper back in the box and set the box down on the kitchen table. He walked over to the couch and sat down in defeat. He put his head in his hands. His hands covered his face as he let the hot tears start streaming down his face. He didn't mean to start a fight but this was something that had to be addressed. He thought about what Kuroo had said. How was he supposed to know how Kuroo felt about Hinata and Kenma? He never said anything about it. Then he thought of their relationship. Did Kuroo really think they didn't have a forever? Or was he just saying that in the heat of the moment? He lied down on the couch and cried himself to sleep. He awoke two hours later in his bed, his and Kuroo's bed. His throat hurt from sobbing earlier. His cheeks felt dry from the salt. He got up and walked to the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy. He sighed. The sink still needed to be emptied. He looked at the clock to see that it was midnight. He padded out of his, their, room to the kitchen. He had to stifle a gasp when he noticed that the kitchen wasn't empty.

* * *

After Kuroo left, he went to Bokuto's apartment. Well, it was Bokuto's and Akaashi's apartment. When he got there he knocked on the door and the couple let him in. He explained what happened with Kenma. After he finished explaining what happened, Bokuto stood up and physically shook Kuroo. "Bro, are you really that stupid?" Bokuto asked Kuroo. "Excuse me?" Kuroo asked. Bokuto turned and shared a look with Akaashi. "How long have you known Kenma?" Bokuto asked. "10 years." Kuroo replied easily. "How many of those years have you two been dating?" Akaashi asked. "Three of them." Kuroo said. “Okay, then do you really think that if Kenma didn’t want you he would have left by now? Maybe tell you so?” Bokuto said. “Kenma might be quiet but he’s actually assertive. He won’t hesitate to tell you how he feels.” Kuroo took this in and thought about it. Bokuto was right. Kenma was assertive and he would have told Kuroo if he didn't want to date anymore. Also, if Kenma wanted Hinata, he wouldn't be stringing Kuroo along. “Kuroo, I have to ask. Do you really believe that you and Kenma don’t have a future together?” Akaashi asked. “No. I just thought that Kenma wanted to get out of this relationship so I said what I said to make it easier for him to hate me.” Kuroo said. “He loves you, Kuroo. It’s obvious that he does. So how do you think he felt when you said that?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo took a moment. Oh, shit. He screwed up, bad. “Go home, Kuroo. Go talk to Kenma.” Bokuto said. Kuroo stood up and left their apartment.

* * *

 

When Kuroo got home, he saw Kenma curled into himself on the couch. He had tear tracks down his face. It was apparent that he cried himself to sleep. Kuroo picked Kenma up and carried him to their bedroom. Kuroo set Kenma down on the bed then went to the kitchen. Kuroo began cleaning up the broken plate on the floor. He looked up at the wall where it impacted; the paint on the wall was chipped but nothing too bad. He finished picking up the broken plate and moved onto the sink. He was halfway through when he heard a small gasp behind him. He turned around to see the younger boy standing in the doorway of their kitchen. Kuroo turned back around and finished cleaning the dishes in the sink. Kenma shuffled around Kuroo to make tea and sit in one of the chairs at the table. When Kuroo was done, he put his homework away vowing to finish it the next day. He sat down and Kenma slid him a mug of tea. The two boys sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither one sure how to start the conversation. Eventually Kuroo spoke up. “I’m sorry, for everything. The dishes, what I said, all of it.” Kuroo stated. “I”m sorry, too, for giving you a reason to doubt our relationship.” Kenma replied. They sat there in silence for another minute. “Do you really think that we don't have a future together? It's okay to tell me the truth.” Kenma asked. “No. I know that we have a future together. I was just caught up in the moment and I was so furious that I didn't think about what I was saying.” Kuroo said. “And I think Hinata is really cool. He’s kind to you and he’s your friend. I know that you love me and only me. I just wasn't thinking rationally.” “I forgive you, Kuroo.” Kenma said. “Thank you for doing the dishes.” The two sat there in silence again, but this time it was comfortable silence. Kuroo saw the grey box sitting on the edge of the table. He reached over and picked it up. “You didn't throw it out.” Kuroo said. Kenma looked up from his tea. “Why would I?” Kenma asked. Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t know, I just thought that you would trash it somewhere. Honestly, I didn't think you would want to see me again.” Kuroo said. Kenma put his hand on Kuroo’s. “Of course I would want to see you again. I love you, Kuroo. Nothing is going to change that.” Kenma said. Kuroo slid out of his chair and got down on one knee. He opened the box and pulled the paper out of it. “Kenma Kozume, since I met you, I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend my life with. We've had 10 years together and they have been the best years of my life. I love you and I will always love you, come hell or high water. Will you do me the deepest honor in becoming my husband?” Kuroo asked. Kenma looked down at him and smiled softly. “Of course, Kuroo.” Kenma said. Kuroo stood and put the gold band on Kenma’s finger.

 _When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight_.


End file.
